Screw the Paparazzi!
by Conservgurl
Summary: [ONESHOT]Kagome is one of the top paparazzi in Hollywood, she just got a great pic of Inuyasha breaking up with his girlfriend Kikyou. What will she do when the actor Inuyasha catches her alone afterward?


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything Takahashi has done!

Screw the Paparazzi!

"You need to better Kagome! If you keep bringing me shitty pictures like this then I can't keep you on my A team!" Miroku scolded the woman in her early twenties who seemed to be trying to ignore him.

She was dressed in mainly black and had a camera sitting on her lap, a very expensive and very overworked camera. Kagome couldn't help but sigh loudly, it wasn't her fault the damn pizza boy got right in the middle of her shot just as she was about to snap a picture of the hottest couple in Hollywood in nothing but their underwear. Damn, no respect for the average Joe paparazzi.

Miroku was the boss of a little gang of paparazzi that specialized in getting the best pictures and coming out with the biggest scandals. The papers loved them, the celebs hated them, but they were still rollin' in the dough.

Miroku pinched the bridge of his nose and looked down at the pictures again. She had gotten pretty close of getting some real dirt. That was why he placed her on this particular case; she was so innocent looking no one would suspect her of being one of the top paparazzi. He had her placed on the job of getting a scandalous picture of Inuyasha and his girlfriend, maybe even him and some fling, that would cause an uproar among the fans but sadly he was just too good at ditching the paparazzi, and sometimes blind luck like in the form of a pizza delivery boy helped him too.

"Alright Kagome, I'll give you one more chance but if you cant get a picture of Takahashi within three days then I'm moving you back onto the team following Kouga Ookami, you hear me?"

Kagome grinned up at him. "I hear ya! I bet you I can get the picture before the day is through! You just watch!" Kagome stood up and ran out of the building leaving an amused Miroku.

Kagome crouched through the bushes outside of the Takahashi residence. She sighed loudly, damn, when was he going to come out? Doesn't he have, you know, a JOB to be getting to! Suddenly there was a crash and Kagome ducked down some more. It sounded like something broke. She looked up through the window to see the outline of Inuyasha distinctly, who could miss the doggy ears on his head? Then there was the woman who was gesturing wildly, obviously yelling at him.

Kagome grinned, she snapped a picture and gasped as the woman threw what appeared to be a plate at the actor who ducked and began to scream back. Kagome decided to move in for a better shot. She began to crawl through the shrubs to the window.

She peaked in and was surprised to see that the woman yelling wasn't some fling but his girlfriend Kikyou Nazumi who was a famous actress. Everyone knew that Kikyo knew about his flings and that it didn't seem to bother her but now it seemed to bother her…A LOT.

"How could you sleep with that slut! You know she was competing for the same roll as me! You've gone too far Inuyasha!" Kikyou shouted at the hanyou who rolled his eyes.

"Shut the hell up wench! SHE deserved the part a lot more than you!" Inuyasha yelled. "You can't even act!" Kagome couldn't help but agree with that sentiment. She snapped a picture thanking god that she didn't require the flash with the lighting. "Besides bitch! How many times do I have to tell you! I'm not sleeping around! I was only talking to her! You're so paranoid!" Inuyasha shouted getting red in the face.

Kikyou's face was equally red. "Everyone knows you sleep around Inuyasha! You're nothing but a man whore but I stayed with you regardless! But you've gone too far this time!" Inuyasha looked flabbergasted.

"You got to be kidding me! I'M the whore! I CAUGHT YOU in bed with another guy! You've never actually seen me with another woman! You just believe the rumors!" Inuyasha yelled, starting to get REALLY pissed off. "You know what bitch? WE'RE THROUGH! I don't need you! I'm the only thing holding your sucky career together! You'd be nothing without me! I don't know what Sess was thinking there is no way dating you has EVER helped my career! BYE SLUT!"

After snapping one last picture Kagome ducked down into the bushes as Inuyasha slammed the front door open and stood in the door way. "Oh! And by the way! If your shit aint out of here by the time I get back I'm calling the cops!" Inuyasha stomped out and slammed the door.

Kagome gulped, wow, that was a lot of anger. 'And I got perfect shots! This is awesome!' Kagome thought joyfully. She watched Inuyasha go towards his car and as he was putting his key in the door he paused and peered around a little. Kagome held her breath knowing how sharp a demon's senses were. When he shrugged and got in Kagome sighed.

She watched him drive off down the street and she immediately ran to her car. If she could follow him maybe she could get a pic of him with another woman minutes after the break up!

Kagome followed his red sports car for a long time wondering where he was going. To her shock and confusion he stopped at a mall. Kagome was really confused and she saw him park and head inside with a hat and sunglasses on, not that it did much good seeing as his hair made him stick out like a sore thumb.

Kagome followed him inside slowly, knowing not to draw attention to herself. She saw him walk along as if looking for something. Then he stopped and so did she. He began to move again and Kagome walked on as well, a ways behind him.

Kagome saw him turn around and she immediately hid behind one of the large potted plants that sat in the center of the mall hallways for decoration. She waited for him to keep walking and he soon did, she continued to following wondering where he was going.

Passersby stared at him curiously and she had to hide the camera so that if they noticed her following him they wouldn't freak out realizing he was a celebrity. Kagome gasped when she saw him make a beeline for Victoria's Secrets. Kagome blushed slightly. 'So why would a guy go into Victoria's Secrets right after breaking up with his girlfriend?' Lingerie didn't sound like a make-up present to her but she would give him the benefit of the doubt, she had never actually seen him with other women but then again if she had seen him at all she wouldn't have the boss on her back. 

Kagome followed him inside and gasped realizing that in her deep train of thought she had lost him in the store. She panicked ducking down and crawling around under the clothes trying to find him but she didn't see him.

'Where could he have gone! He didn't even see me! Wait…maybe he realized I was following him and ran. Dang…well I've checked nearly everywhere except the dressing rooms… Kagome got up off the floor and tiredly walked to the dressing rooms. She sighed and looked under the openings beneath the stalls for male shoes but she didn't find anyone anyway, no women were in there even as she made it to the last stall. 'Why would he be in a stall anyway?' Thought Kagome flatly. "Damn it…well I'll just have to give Miroku the break up pictures, which should keep me from having to work with Ayame…" While she talked to herself she didn't hear large shoes touch down on the carpet floor of the last stall nor did she hear the door open.

Two lean muscular arms reached out of the stall and dragged her in, immediately covering her screams with his large clawed hand and pulling her small form against his larger and broader one. While Kagome struggled Inuyasha chuckled and shut the stall door with his free hand.

Kagome's eyes widened when he locked it and she renewed her struggles ten-fold. She felt warm air blowing on her ear and felt the rock hard body behind hers. He used his once free arm to hold her against him more secure and he began the laugh again.

"Hello, have we met?" Inuyasha whispered huskily into her ear. Kagome gasped and ceased her struggles. "Oh right, you're the chick that's been following me…didn't know paparazzo's could be as pretty as you…" He nipped the rim of her ear with his fangs causing her body to heat up instantly. Inuyasha smelled the arousal beginning to fill her scent and got a smug grin on his handsome face. "If I move my hand will you promise not to scream for help? You can scream for other things soon I just don't like threesomes as much as I used to, I'd prefer it'd be just you and me…" Inuyasha growled sexily. Kagome gasped and her scent spiked sharply making Inuyasha's eyes roll back a little when he inhaled it.

Kagome nodded her promise and Inuyasha removed his hand only to turn her and press her back against the stall walls. Kagome looked up at him in shock wondering why he was doing this. "M-Mr. T-Takahashi! I'm sorry for intruding! I'll just be going now!" Kagome squeaked trying to leave but he just pushed her back against the wall roughly. Kagome gasped as he took the camera from her and tossed it on some lingerie that had been left by people trying on clothes. Kagome glared up at him and reached for her camera.

"Ah, Ah, Ah! No pictures the first go around alright babe?" Inuyasha taunted pinning her wrists against the wall and inhaling her scent deeply.

"My name isn't babe it's KA-GO-ME!" Kagome said defiantly trying to get out of his hold but he only tightened his clawed hands. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and brought her wrists above her head to pin them with his left hand. Kagome gasped when their position dawned on her and she increased her struggles twisting and squirming only enticing the hanyou more.

An idea occurred to Inuyasha and he reached into the clothes pile and found a string bikini like thing he tied her writs together above her head and then tied the strings around a clothes hook limiting her movements by a lot and giving him two free hands to work with.

"Alright KA-GO-ME. Lets get right to the point, I know you've been following me, and usually it didn't bother me but you taking pictures of me breaking up with Kikyou really pisses me off. So…you need to be punished…" While Inuyasha said this he had removed his button up shirt and stood shirt less and his belt around his baggy pants were undone, he had also discarded the hat and sunglasses somewhere but Kagome didn't know where.

Kagome gulped and couldn't help the natural reaction to drool at the exposed skin before her. He was tanned all over apparently and he was well built and not at all too muscular, just enough to see the outlines of his pecs and abs beneath that beautiful light bronze skin.

Kagome felt her breath catch in her throat when he reached up and sliced the buttons off of her shirt and opening it to see no bra trapping his goal. Inuyasha eyes her supple perfectly sized breasts bounce slightly as she continued to struggle. "No bra Kaogme? Were you expecting this or something?" Inuyasha teased as he lightly brushed the rough pads of his thumbs over the distended nipples. Kagome gasped and involuntarily arched up into his touch, a soft whimper escaping her.

"N-No…following stars in this heat causes irritation." Kagome said trying to put agitation in her voice but the husky note it had ruined the affect. Inuyasha chuckled which infuriated the girl so as she opened her mouth to yell at him her crashed his mouth down on hers immediately intruding with his tongue.

Kagome fought his tongue back with her own and felt the liquid heat pooling into her loins and making them tighten a little. Kagome struggled against her binds wanting to touch him but she was restrained. His clawed fingers flicking twisting and pinching her nipples caused her nether lips to quivers and moisten.

Kagome whimpered wanting more. Inuyasha heard her plea and smirked against the kiss. He reached down between them to her pants and unbuttoned and unzipped them but didn't remove them. He slipped his large hand in loving the feel of her soft flat abdomen, he went into her panties and felt the damp curls there, the very presence of his hand in her pants caused her cunt to become very wet and overheated.

Kagome screamed out softly once Inuyasha pulled his mouth away and began to suck harshly on one nipple. He had removed his hand from her pants and then pushed the pants down her slim legs to pool on the floor. Kagome stepped out of them and kicked them away along with her shoes which she toed off.

Inuyasha didn't go back to touching her heated core though much to Kagome's displeasure. She felt his wet digits playing with her left nipple while he sucked on the right one, his other hand bracing the wall. The dizziness of the sensations and knowing that this wouldn't be enough to bring her to bliss made Kagome dizzy with need.

Inuyasha pulled away from her breasts sharply when he felt one of her legs hooked around his while she grinded her core against the crouch of his pants. His dick couldn't be harder, the idea of such a sexy girl grinding against him desperately, at his mercy, REALLY turned him on. Inuyasha began to kiss her mouth again allowing her to grind against him pleadingly. Inuyasha grabbed her tight ass and helped her grind against him wishing they were really fucking right now instead of simulating it.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at him. "P-Please…Inuyasha...Fuck me." Kagome gasped between panting breaths. Inuyasha smirked down at her and grazed his hands over her slit. Kagome moaned and her head jerked from side to side.

"I don't got a condom Kagome, you willin' to risk getting knocked up?" Inuyasha asked praying she would still want to fuck but knowing he had to tell her. Kagome whimpered.

"I don't give a damn! Please Inuyasha!" Kagome begged and Inuyasha grunted. He stepped away from her making her whimper in protest. Inuyasha undid his pants and pushed down his boxers and pants to his knees. Kagome gasped when she saw his erection and felt more heat rushing to her core and felt her clit throb. Inuyasha eyed her a little and smirked he reached up and ripped her panties clear off of her. Kagome mewled in pleasure and looked up at him expectantly.

Inuyasha smirked and stepped forward he lifted her long legs and wrapped them around his waist. He moved his cock to her entrance and then looked up at her wanting to watch her face as he entered her.

Kagome's eyes screwed shut at the feeling of being filled and she continued to pants and moan as sweat glistened on her brow. Inuyasha smirked. 'Beautiful…' he thought. He began at a quick pace making Kagome moan happily. She met him thrust for thrust her long legs wrapped around him as he pounded her into the stall wall.

Kagome's breasts bounced a little as they fucked and she moaned with each thrust inside her. Inuyasha grunted and had his head ducked a little while he pounded into the girl ruthlessly.

The friction and the sound of flesh hitting flesh were bringing her quickly to climax but the next thing that left his mouth pushed her over the edge.

"Cum for me you hot little bitch!" He snarled as he rammed his dick into her powerfully. Kagome screamed as the tightening of her walls and the rush of pleasure filled her and she arched her back. Inuyasha felt her juices soak his cock and the feel of her tight walls around him were enough to bring him over the edge too. Inuyasha howled in pleasure not caring if anyone who worked there heard.

As they were brought down from their euphoric high Inuyasha sliced the binds on her wrists with his claws and sank to the floor bringing her onto his lap his member still inside her cunt. Kagome panted with Inuyasha burying her face into his chest.

"Wow…" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha grunted in agreement and he stroked her hair tenderly. Kagome smiled and buried her face into his neck. "I guess Kikyou must have been right…you don't get that kind of sexual experience by being loyal to one woman…" Kagome said bitterly, still believing the beautiful man holding her was a playboy.

Inuyasha seemed shocked by this statement and scowled. "Oi, I never cheated on Kikyou I've been tempted but I haven't. But since now that I'm free of her I wouldn't mind seeing…Oh I don't know…someone not famous…" Inuyasha said nonchalantly. Kagome looked up at him surprised.

"Me?" she asked with a blush.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Of course you wench!" Kagome glared at the name and punched his arm. Inuyasha chuckled holding the girl tightly. Kagome glanced down at the ripped bikini on the floor and the buttons for her shirt and her panties.

"You DO know you are paying for all of that right?" she asked flatly. Inuyasha sweat dropped and didn't say anything.

A/N: Hoped you like it! My first fic! does happy dance 


End file.
